


and if you start to kiss, and the record skips

by unsaved_misc



Series: carmatt adventures [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Overstimulation, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Subspace??, Teasing, Vibrators, aftercare??, dom/sub dynamic, so many tags help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaved_misc/pseuds/unsaved_misc
Summary: carson is a little bitch sometimes
Relationships: Carson Tucker/Matt Watson
Series: carmatt adventures [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831831
Kudos: 9





	and if you start to kiss, and the record skips

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this in like 2 hours but im very proud of it!! i hope u enjoy!!

“this...this is a bad idea.” matt spoke, flinching at carson’s nimble fingers. carson was staring with concentration, tongue poking just barely past his lips, attempting to get the device to stick. he glanced up at matt, brown eyes devious.  
“do you want to stop?” he asked, and matt shook his head. carson snorted.  
“you don’t have to do this, matt. if you’re too nervous, we can just keep this thing in private.” the said “thing” was a vibrator, one that wrapped around the upper half of matt’s dick. it came with a small black remote with various settings, one that carson would have ahold of.   
“no, no, i want to do it. i’m just nervous. like, what if they find out and they call me out on it? or-” matt was starting to ramble, and carson put a hand over his.  
“matt, you’re overthinking. it’ll be okay. if it becomes too much, just go into the bathroom and i’ll know.” he squeezed his hand and matt smiled shyly.  
“okay. i might jizz like...right then and there. just as a warning.” he joked, and carson giggled.  
“let’s hope you last longer than 30 seconds at least.”   
“you don’t...think i’m that bad...right?”  
“jesus christ-”

-

the vibrator was on, and matt was standing in the middle of the living room, talking to jackson, harrison, and ryan. oh, yes, ryan was there too. it was like carson planned this, a smirk on his face whenever matt looked back at him. he was sitting on the couch, looking through his phone, but matt knew it was just for show. he wanted to catch him off guard. jackson was playing ms. pacman on the arcade machine they’d made, the other 3 boys standing around to watch.   
“i don’t know about you guys but i’m literally a beast right now.” jackson said as he moved down the map with accuracy. ryan giggled, obviously high.  
“can’t do as well as i did the other night. i have the highest score on that thing.” harry said with pride, and matt scoffed.  
“just because you’re the only one besides jackson that’s played it.” he spoke, and just as he ended the sentence, he felt it. a sudden vibrating sensation against his dick, and he almost let his knees buckle at the shock of it. standing up was a really bad idea. he glanced at the boys, who weren’t looking at him, thankfully, and he felt a blush starting to rise on his cheeks and neck. he glanced back at carson with a look of fake anger, and carson just grinned back at him. matt tried to ignore the feeling, grateful he was wearing a large sweater that covered his now half-hard dick. he attempted to act natural, though his hands were starting to tremble.  
“hey, matt.” ryan spoke, and matt wanted to crawl into a hole and die. he turned, a smile on his face.  
“yeah, ryan?”  
“how’s the music coming along?” he asked, genuinely curious, and matt felt guilty that he couldn’t have a genuine conversation due to the pressing problem in his pants.  
“oh, it’s going okay. i’m getting wrapped up with the rough draft, it’s just taking forever.” he complained, feeling the setting turn up. ‘god, fuck you, carson.’  
“i get it. i liked the bit you sent me last night. it’s kinda like a...mashup of like four different genres? i didn’t even know that shit was possible.” ryan’s compliment was genuine, but matt could not concentrate. he had a feeling carson was switching between setting 1 and 2 whenever he opened his mouth to speak. 

“oh! th-thank you so much, dude. i like experimenting.” matt was, for once in his life, thankful to have a stutter. it covered up the fact that carson was playing him like an instrument. they talked a little more, carson turning it up to 3 at one point, in which matt had to fake a cough.   
“matt.” carson’s voice called, and it took matt all he had not to stride over and punch him in the arm. “could you get me some water?” he asked.   
“why don’t you get it for yourself, you lazy bitch?” he joked playfully, momentarily forgetting that carson had the remote in his hands. why did matt have to have little to no control over his mouth? he felt the setting turn up twice and he almost cried out, stumbling quickly to the kitchen. thankful to be away from other eyes, he leaned against the counter, squeezing his eyes shut at the stimulation. god, this was so fucking much. he thought he’d have a better handle on this, that he’d somehow ignore it, but it was pressing and constant at all sides. taking a moment, unaware of the footsteps behind him, he felt a sudden pressure behind him. he gasped quietly, hiding his face against the countertop.   
“whore.” carson breathed, and matt could feel that he was hard too.  
“c-can’t fucking take this-” matt complained, shoulders tensed.  
“at level 5? there’s literally like 8 on this thing.” carson mumbled, backing away to grab the glass of water himself. matt breathed in relief, though he was silently wishing carson was inside him right now.

“god, shut up. you’re not going through this right now.” matt huffed.  
“hey. watch what you say.” he teased, showing the small remote as he filled his glass with water. matt sighed as he turned it back down to 4, his legs still trembling. carson kissed his head before leaving the room without a word. matt collected himself and followed, sitting with him on the couch so he wouldn’t have to risk falling to his knees.  
“god, we get it. y’all have to be together all the time.” harry teased, and matt flipped him off, clearly not willing to moan out loud on accident. he sat close to carson, their thighs touching, and matt could almost sense that he was going to be played with. carson hid the remote in his hand, smiling at matt as if he wasn’t being devious. they sat in the quiet for a while, watching jackson and harry fight over the console to play doctor mario as ryan giggled at them, and matt was beginning to get used to the sensation before carson turned it up to 6. matt squeezed his eyes shut for a second before remembering he was in front of a group of people, instead biting his lip.  
“you okay, matt?” carson asked, though matt could see the smile starting to show on his face. matt glared.   
“mm hm.” he replied, voice shaking. carson nodded, playing with the buttons and watching how matt attempted to rub his thighs together inconspicuously. matt couldn’t do this for much longer, his dick throbbing and begging for release, thighs shaking and the urge to just crumple becoming very apparent. carson turned it up to 7, and matt couldn’t do it. he left the room without a word, not looking back at carson. he didn’t stop until he was in the bathroom with the door shut and locked, leaning against the sink with a gasp. carson was still playing with it, turning it up and down, up and down, and matt let his head fall back against the mirror.

he reached into his sweatpants, grabbing at his dick and whining into his shoulder. fuck, he needed to get off. he couldn’t wait for carson, but another part of him wanted to keep the vibrator on until carson got there. matt liked being a rule follower, something he wouldn’t let carson in on, though it was obvious sometimes. if carson told him to do something, he usually did it. if carson suggested a different camera angle, a new pairing of notes, a new toy for them to try, matt always listened. he was panting for breath when he heard a light knock at the door. matt unlocked it quickly, sweaty fingers fumbling, and carson entered, eyes widening at the sight.  
“jesus christ, you’re a wreck, matt…” he trailed off, standing in front of the boy and sliding his sweatpants down. he touched matt’s dick lightly, and matt practically fell into him, whining.  
“carson, please-”  
“i got you, don’t worry. sit on the sink for me, m’kay?” he ordered, and matt hopped up quickly. carson shimmied his own sweatpants and boxers down, dick popping up into the open air, and matt sighed just looking at it. they didn’t say much, words unspoken between them, and carson lined up to enter matt. matt gave him a look, pleading with bright blue eyes, and carson entered. matt could hardly keep quiet, gasping and breathing hard at every thrust from carson. carson knew he’d cum fast as well, but he didn’t think matt had much time left. his cheeks and neck were rosy, hair fluffy and mussed, and he looked gone. carson decided to try something, and turned the vibrator to level 8. it was one of the prettiest things carson had ever seen.

matt seized up, head leaning back in a silent scream of ecstasy as he finally came. his thighs twitched and trembled as he orgasmed, hips bucking up of their own accord, his hands unsure of where to settle. carson, who was still thrusting into him as quick as he could, tried a different angle and hit a bundle of nerves.  
“oh my god, oh my god, c-carson, please-” matt begged, staring at carson with a knit brow and open mouth, his words hardly even coherent. carson could feel himself getting sloppier, thrusts losing a pattern, and he let himself go. feeling matt clench around him and seeing him cum like that, he couldn’t contain himself. he pounded into him, losing himself as he orgasmed, closing his eyes and focusing solely on the sensation filling his stomach and traveling through his entire body. it felt like a while before he finally calmed, leaning forward and catching his breath. and that’s when he realized the vibrator was still on, the monotone buzzing heard in the background. 

“o-oh shit,” he mumbled, finding the black remote and turning the vibrator off and removing it. upon looking up at matt, he felt conflicting emotions of pity and awe. matt looked utterly gorgeous, hair sticking up in different places and matted to his head with sweat, lips pink and gasping, ice blue eyes running over with tears that slid down his red cheeks. he hissed at the lack of the sensation, but was deeply thankful, overstimulated from being used. he attempted to speak, but couldn’t find words, lost in the fog of his brain.   
“hey, baby.” carson said softly, wiping away matt’s tears with his thumb. “you okay?”  
matt tried to find the words again, but came up with nothing, just nodding shyly. carson had a feeling about what was going on, and just kissed him softly, letting his mind and body calm down.  
“we can go in the bedroom, okay? i got you.” he took matt’s hand and matt slid off the sink, timid as he followed him down the hallway to carson’s bedroom. carson liked telling matt that he “had him,” feeling like it was protective in some sort of way, especially for moments like this. matt laid on top of the sheets, eyelids heavy as his head hit the pillow. carson accompanied him, laying in front of him and brushing his hair away from his eyes. matt simply smiled lazily, closing his eyes and scooting closer toward carson. carson kissed his forehead, mentally reminding himself to explain this to the group later, and settled in to watch matt sleep. it wasn’t long before he fell asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> pls pls pls tell me what u thought! i hope u enjoyed lovelies <3333


End file.
